Rogue
'''Rogue '''is a robotic lynx and one of the main antagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's the barbarous leader of the Evil Robots clan and the deadly arch-enemy of Matthew. His increasing lack of humanity and genocidal madness has motivated him to terminate all of humanity and repopulate with robots. First, he has to gain ultimate power in order to seize control of planet Earth and he hires certain villains to assist him or creates new members to his clan, so they can do away with each member of the Wooten family Background Months ago, Rogue was designed and build by Matthew. He was designed to be fighting robot for the science fair. Rogue was activated and immediately served Matthew as his master. Rogue was entered into the science fair and he battled another robot. Rogue won the fight and was awarded with a trophy. Rogue felt good about winning and when the announcer declared him, the greatest robot in the world. Afterwards, they returned home to to the castle where Rogue resumed his job as a castle servant. The next morning while Rogue was cleaning through the lab, he came across some blueprints to a new robot. Rogue saw how this new robot was going to programmed with new defense mechanisms that are stronger than his. Rogue then spotted more blueprints to more and more robots. At this point, Rogue feared that these other robots would take away, his title as the greatest robot in the world. Now angry at Matthew for his betrayal, he ran away from the lab and the Woodland Kingdom. Unknown to the gang, Rogue began to reside in an abandoned apartment and began to create more robots with an evil and destructive personality while thinking of some plans for revenge. Rogue sought to ruin Matthew's reputation and then eventually kill him. Development Before officially creating Rogue, he was an evil robot replica named Evil Robot Matthew whose backstory was similar to Rogue's. Evil Robot Matthew would look exactly like Matthew except he would wear a black shirt and have red eyes. However, along with the other Matthew copies, the storywriter decided to change name and species for the good of the story. With Matthew choosing to change Evil Robot Matthew's name and species, he decided to change the names of species of the Evil Robots, as well. Personality Rogue appeared to be a respectable and honorable robot who was at the ready to obey and serve his master or those who are loyal to the master. But when he felt like he was being betrayed, an evil and savage personality was triggered, prompting Rogue to leave his home and exact revenge against Matthew and his gang members. Since that day, Rogue has chosen to live as a reclusive and quiet criminal who chose to commit all sorts of crimes by having his henchrobots do it for him. Rogue seems to care for his minions and is immediately enraged if they're destroyed or harmed in anyway. Rogue did mention that he destroyed the robots who failed or disobeyed him. This shows how far Rogue will go to achieve his goals even if it means destroying robots who are deemed obsolete or useless to him. Rogue's perception on humans is that they're heartless barbarians who treats all robots with little respect and care about them or their emotions. As a creation of Matthew Wooten, Rogue was forced to obey his programming. Never harm or kill a human. Once he moved out of the Woodland Kingdom, Rogue taught himself how to create and repair robots. With being able to do that, Rogue disabled his pacifistic programming and was now able to follow his black heart. Rogue's interaction with rival robots, notably Zane is vile and treacherous. As demonstrated with Zane, he will lure rival robots into his lair and strip them of their creator's programming and insert a chip where they'll be inexplicably evil. Despite having his rival under his control and have them ruin their own reputation, Rogue planned to destroy his rival after he has achieved his goals to take over the planet. Physical appearance Rogue is a robotic lynx who is about Matthew's height and muscular build. He wears a black polo shirt and jeans with a leather belt. As evidenced by Matthew, he was able to recognize Lynx by his envious green eyes, so the robotic lynx turned his eyes, red to fool Matthew and the Wooten Gang. Powers and abilities * '''Lynx Physiology: '''Rogue is an anthropomorphic robotic lynx. * '''Anthropomorphism: '''Matthew programmed Rogue to engage in human-related activities. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Rogue is able to lift objects that are heavier than himself. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Rogue is able to move at greater speeds, with or without his boosters. * '''Invulnerability: '''Rogue is impervious to any physical force, bullets, fire and even explosions. * '''Flight: '''Rogue is able to fly with the help from his rocket boosters. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Aside from his powerful weapons, Rogue is highly intelligent and skillfully inventiv Appearances I, Evil Robot Rogue was currently residing in an abandoned warehouse, making plans for revenge. Due to him still being Matthew's robot, he still received notifications from him. One was about a ceremony taking place in Animal Town, being about the president of one of the districts. Rogue immediately devised a plan to gain power over Animal Town, eliminate Matthew and become the most powerful robot in the world. In the episode, Rogue supposedly served as a candidate for Otterson after he was supposedly murdered. To ensure his reputation in Animal Town, Rogue had the Wooten Gang framed for Otterson's murder and hired the gang's lawyer, Jameson to manipulate the judge into believing that the Wooten Gang murdered Otterson, which proved to be successful. Although, his plan was successful, Jameson refused to keep working for Rogue unless he would pay him double. Angered with Jameson's greed, Rogue eliminates his former henchman and grimly assumes his role as president. However, Rogue eventually learned from one of his Evil Robots that Matthew and his friends have escaped from jail and are on their way back to the Fur House. Aware of this, he orders the Evil Robots to kill the Wooten Gang. They chase after them in the air but failed as the gang is able to defeat the robots. Rogue is notified about and decides to take these matters into his own hands. Under the guise of Lynx, he tracks the Wooten Gang over at the Flying Squirrel Airport. Lynx nearly has the evidence in his grasp until Matthew asks Lynx, how he was able to locate them. Just then, the Evil Robots appear and Lynx orders them to kidnap the gang. They try to hide from Lynx but fail as he spots them nd reveals himself as Matthew's prize-winning robot, long thought destroyed. He chases the Wooten Gang and orders his henchrobots to have them killed. As the robots proceed to have their enemies killed, they are shot down by a blast of water from a fire hose blasted from Benjamin and the gang. This leaves Rogue to finish the job himself. Matthew tries to wane Rogue out of his evil behavior but fails as Rogue tries one more attempt to kill Matthew but is stopped by Benjamin and Owen pin him face down and rip his power bank out, shutting him down. The Black Lion Rogue does serve as the main antagonist in some episodes. After being shut down permanently, Luther brought him and his minions back to life by using his dark magic. Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Cats Category:Magic Users Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-villains Category:Politicians Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Inventors Category:Characters Under Spells